Día del Padre
by Mizuki-chan12
Summary: El pequeño Miles estaba intentando encontrar el regalo perfecto para su papá aunque es algo complicado el decidirse por algo... Sobre todo si ninguna de las opciones te da impresión de ser muy buena. Historia publicada anteriormente en Wattpad.


—¿Qué tal una corbata?

-—Tiene muchas.

—¿Un libro? Siempre que viene por ti tiene un libro en la mano.

—Son libros de su trabajo, de seguro que se enojaría si le diera uno.

—¿Un dibujo?

—¿Por qué le daría un dibujo para el día del padre?

—¿Por qué no? Vi que hiciste uno en la mañana, deberías enseñárselo.

Tres amigos se encontraban en el salón de clases. Sus almuerzos a medio comer se encontraban al lado de ellos ya que en cuanto la campana del descanso resonó por toda la escuela se pusieron a pensar en ideas.

El día del padre era pasado mañana y el pequeño peli-gris no sabía que regalarle a su progenitor por lo que sus amigos estaban intentando ayudarlo a pensar en algo.

—¡¿Cu-cuándo viste mi dibujo?! No vi que te acercaras a mi pupitre

—Ya te dije, en la mañana. Cuando iba a entrar al salón vi que estabas muy concentrado en algo y sabía que no me dejarías ver que era así que salí al patio para ver por la ventana. —Comentó simplemente Larry.

El pequeño Miles se encontraba rojo, aunque sus amigos no sabían con exactitud si era por rabia o por la vergüenza.

—¡E-eso no se debe hacer!

Nick solamente podía reírse de la situación, sus amigos nunca cambiarían. —¡Yo también quiero ver tu dibujo Miles!

—¡No! De todas formas, esto no me está ayudando a encontrar un obsequio para mi padre.

—Pero Larry tiene razón, deberías darle ese dibujo a tu padre, le encantará sea lo que sea.

—No, realmente no es una buena idea Phoenix...

—¿Por qué no? Si no te gusta ese podrías darle otro, de seguro le gustará —Interrumpió Larry.

—No, no le daré ningún dibujo y es mi última palabra. —Habló para finalmente darle una mordida a su emparedado.

Y así es como los tres chicos se quedaron todo el resto del descanso pensando en ideas que casi de inmediato eran desechadas por el peli-gris.

En la hora de la salida cuando Gregory fue a recoger a su hijo este agradeció a sus amigos por el intento de ayuda que le brindaron y los tranquilizó diciéndoles que ya pensaría en algo y el lunes les contaría como les fue.

—Y... ¿cómo te fue hoy en el colegio? —Empezó el mayor buscando iniciar una conversación mientras iban camino a casa en el auto.

—¿Amm? ...Bien, creo.

—¿Hiciste algo interesante hoy?

En ese instante el menor se sintió un poco nervioso pues recordó de lo que estaba hablando con sus amigos. —N-no realmente.

Gregory conocía a su hijo y sabía que le ocultaba algo, pero también conocía su carácter así que simplemente no insistió y confió en que se lo contaría más tarde.

Cuando llegaron a su hogar, Miles pasó directamente a su habitación con el pretexto de que no tenía hambre y tenía demasiada tarea que hacer. Estaba nervioso, ¿qué le daría a su padre? Esa era la pregunta que no podía salir de su mente, de seguro se decepcionaría de él si el obsequio elegido no era excelente.

Con pesadez tomó su mochila disponiéndose a realizar su tarea pues realmente no le había mentido del todo a su progenitor, su profesora hoy les había dejado de tarea unos ejercicios de matemáticas bastante complicados.

Pasaron los minutos y el joven Edgeworth no podía realizar ninguno de los deberes mandados para el hogar, no podía sacarse de la cabeza el regalo de su padre.

Al no poder concentrarse simplemente sacó unas cuantas hojas de papel, unas crayolas y un lápiz. Desde hace algún tiempo Miles dibujaba en sus horas libres, por lo general eran paisajes o a su padre, su mayor héroe. De hecho, el dibujo que Larry había visto era acerca de un juicio reciente que había presenciado.

Fue hasta su mochila y sacó el dibujo de un folder de pasta morada. En este dibujo salía su papá en su trabajo, defendiendo a una mujer que parecía estar muy asustada, del otro lado se encontraba un señor de gafas y traje gris que al parecer estaba nervioso; en el centro del dibujo se podía observar a un señor de enorme barba y calvo, este representaba el juez. Dejó la hoja debajo de su tarea y tomó su lápiz.

Se disponía a intentar realizar sus ejercicios de matemáticas de nuevo cuando a su mente empezaron a volver las palabras que su profesora les dijo el día de hoy _''-Recuerden chicos, cualquier regalo, no importa que tan pequeño e insignificante crean que sea, mientras se den con el corazón valen más que el oro''._

Desde que les habían recordado el día del padre en la escuela su mente infantil había barajado innumerables posibilidades, pero ninguna le pareció lo suficientemente buena. Ninguna lo bastante... ¿Especial? Si, quizá era la palabra que estaba buscando, ninguna que demostrara lo mucho que le importa su padre, ninguna que exprese la gama de emociones que sentía por su progenitor. Ese último pensamiento le recordó a una de las tantas sugerencias que sus amigos le habían propuesto en la mañana.

—_¿Una carta?_

—_¡Si! Ahí podrías expresarle todo lo que sientes sin tener que decírselo de frente. ¡Sería un regalo perfecto! __—__Expresó con alegría Phoenix._

—_Sobre todo para alguien como tú que no puede decir las cosas de frente. _—_Añadió burlonamente Butz mientras se rascaba la nariz._

«Expresarle... Lo que siento. Tal vez, tal vez sí... ¡No!¡No!¡No! ¿En qué estoy pensando?»

La idea era ridícula, estaba desvariando. Una carta no podía ser de ninguna forma el obsequio tan preciado que ha estado buscando tan arduamente, no existía duda de ello. Pero entonces...

¿Por qué se sentía tan indeciso?

Lo meditó y meditó durante más de una hora y aun así no estaba seguro de la decisión que tomó, pero, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? demás, tampoco tenía una mejor idea.

Y así, con ese pensamiento en mente comenzó a escribir; en muchas ocasiones borraba frases enteras, muchas veces remplazó la hoja y volvió a empezar a escribir porque creía que ya llevaba demasiadas faltas de ortografía y un número considerable de borrones visibles, al final terminó su carta y a falta de un sobre ''formal'' decidió hacer un sobre casero con una hoja de papel constructivo de color verde, el color favorito de su padre. Dobló cuidadosamente la carta que con tanto esmero escribió y la colocó dentro del sobre en el cual escribió con una cursiva impecable:

_''Para: Mi papá_

_De: Miles Edgeworth''_

Procedió finalmente a buscar un sitio para esconder la carta. Uno en donde se pueda esconder sin arrugarse pero que no fuera lo suficientemente evidente para que su padre la pudiera a encontrar por accidente. Decidió esconderlo en la mitad de un tomó de uno de sus libros favoritos, de forma tal que pareciera un separador.

Para cuando terminó su labor ya había anochecido por lo que guardó todo lo que tenía en su escritorio en sus respectivos sitios, fue con su papá para cenar algo juntos mientras tenían una charla casual, después se cepilló los dientes y se puso el pijama para finalmente irse a dormir olvidándose completamente de la tarea que había dejado pendiente.

El día siguiente simplemente transcurrió con normalidad, aunque el mayor podía percibir ciertos nervios de parte de su hijo cosa que lo preocupó, temía que tuviera problemas graves. Confiaba en su muchacho, pero pocas veces lo había visto de esa manera por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería preguntárselo más tarde pues en la mañana el joven Miles se encontraba haciendo la tarea que no pudo empezar siquiera el día anterior y durante la tarde tendrían que ir a un juicio en el que él sería el abogado principal y no dejaría a su hijo de ninguna manera solo en el apartamento. Ese día finalizó con ambos integrantes de la familia agotados- unos de manera física y otros emocionalmente- por lo que Miles se salvó de la plática.

Finalmente, el día esperado llegó. Gregory entró en la habitación de Miles a las 8:00 a.m. para despertarlo y desayunar juntos como era su costumbre los fines de semana cuando algo en el cuarto del menor le llamó la atención. Por lo general, cuando entraba a la habitación su hijo siempre tenía su escritorio muy bien arreglado, pero en está ocasión se encontraba hecho un caos: libros por todos lados, lápices y colores por el escritorio y en la silla, y un folder de pasta morada con las hojas esparcidas por toda la mesa.

Su primera reacción fue el enojo, pero después recordó que había apurado a su hijo para irse al tribunal pues ya se estaba haciendo tarde por lo que simplemente sonrió con algo de resignación mientras empezaba a recoger los colores y lápices, y los colocaba en su sitio; procedió a poner los libros en su lugar cuando vio algo que llamó especialmente su atención: un dibujo.

Pero no era cualquier dibujo, era un dibujo hecho por su hijo. Para ser más precisos el dibujo que Larry había observado sin el permiso de nadie hace algunos días.

Al ver el dibujo Gregory no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de emociones agradables en su ser, sobre todo al leer la pequeña "inscripción" puesta por el menor en la parte posterior de la hoja la cual rezaba "Mi Mayor Héroe" con la caligrafía de su pequeño.

—¿Papá? —La voz somnolienta de Miles lo hizo volver a la actualidad

—Buenos días, campeón. ¿Qué tal dormiste?

—Bien... —Se sentía extrañado al ver la sonrisa de su padre, parecía inusualmente feliz. — ¿Y tú?

—También muy bien cariño —Habló mientras se acercaba para abrazar a su hijo.

Correspondió el abrazo aun extrañado por el comportamiento de su progenitor cuando de repente se percató de un detalle que lo hizo palidecer. —Pa-Papá, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo con mi dibujo?

—Lo encontré mientras ordenaba tu escritorio, está hecho un desastre —Rió levemente.

—Lo siento mucho, ayer no terminé de ordenarlo, dámelo y lo guardaré con los demás.

—¿Tienes más como estos?

—¡N-no! No quise decir eso

—¿Entonces no hay más?

—No, ¡Si!, yo, yo... —Estaba rojo de la vergüenza y estaba nervioso y asustado, ¿y si su padre se estaba burlando de él?

—¿Puedo verlos?

—¿Qué? ¿En serio?

—Claro que sí, ¿por qué nunca me habías mencionado que te gustaba dibujar?

—Porque... Pensé que quizá te reirías de mí. —Las últimas palabras salieron solo como un susurro de su boca, aunque el abogado pudo escucharlo perfectamente.

—Por supuesto que no lo haría. Al contrario, estoy muy feliz. Tus dibujos son hermosos.

—Muchas gracias, padre. —Sintiendo un alivio enorme no pudo evitar sonreír—, ¡Ah! Acabo de recordarlo

Se levantó ante la mirada expectante de su padre dirigiéndose hacia la estantería en donde había puesto su pequeño obsequio y sacándolo para entregárselo.

—¡Feliz día del padre! No sabía que regalarte y mis amigos me estuvieron ayudando con ideas por lo que decidí escribir una carta. Espero que te guste.

Gregory estaba genuinamente sorprendido, pero aun así decidió abrir cuidadosamente el sobre casero que su hijo había construido, posteriormente sacó la carta y se puso a leer.

"_Querido papá:_  
_Gracias._

_Es la primera palabra que quiero que leas en esta carta. Desde que mi madre ya no está aquí con nosotros siempre te has encargado de que yo no sufra por su ausencia, siempre te encargaste de apoyarme en todo y de recordarme cada día lo orgullosa que ella estaría de mí. Ahora yo quiero recordarte lo orgullosa que ella está de ti. Siempre fuiste la persona que más he admirado, la persona que yo quiero ser cuando crezca._

_Y en este día especial para ti quisiera agradecerte por muchas cosas:_

_Gracias por siempre protegerme. Gracias por darme educación. Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo. Gracias por cocinarme comida tan rica. Gracias por nunca dejarme solo. Gracias por dejarme acompañarte a ver tus juicios. Gracias por siempre llevarme a la escuela. Gracias por recogerme siempre de la escuela. Gracias por siempre cuidarme cuando me enfermo. Gracias por dejarme comprar dulces de vez en cuando. Gracias por comprarme cosas tan bonitas. Gracias por siempre darme una sonrisa antes de que te vayas a trabajar o yo me vaya a la escuela. Gracias por darme las buenas noches. Gracias por arroparme. Gracias por enseñarme lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Gracias por mostrarme en lo que quiero convertirme cuando sea grande. Gracias por no enojarte por los errores que cometo. Gracias por consolarme cuando estoy triste. Gracias por... Gracias por todo._

_En verdad, hay muchas cosas por las cuales me gustaría agradecerte y aun así no sería suficiente así que solo te agradeceré por una cosa más. Gracias por amarme ante todo._

_Prometo que algún día te sentirás tan orgullosos de mi como yo lo estoy de ti. Me convertiré en un abogado que proteja a la gente que no puede hacerlo por si misma tal y como tú lo haces, sólo espera y lo verás._

_Con cariño,_

_Tu hijo Miles Edgeworth_

Cuando terminó de leer la carta lágrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos. Sabía que a Miles se le dificultaba mucho el expresar las cosas directamente por lo que nunca imaginó que pudiera ser capaz de escribir cosas tan hermosas. Se sentía muy orgulloso de su pequeño.

—¿Papá? —El menor de los Edgeworth se sintió asustado de ver a su progenitor derramando lágrimas. Pero el miedo rápidamente fue remplazado por alivio en cuanto su padre lo estrujó en un amoroso abrazo.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Miles. Muchas gracias. Adoro tu regalo, en verdad es muy especial para mí. —Se separó para limpiarse las lágrimas—. ¿Te parece si vamos a desayunar algo?

Miles sólo asintió, aun algo confuso por todo lo ocurrido, pero increíblemente feliz de que su regalo le gustara, luego se encargaría de darle las gracias apropiadamente a sus amigos. Y estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir la promesa escrita en aquella carta. Se convertiría en el mejor abogado del mundo y su padre se sentiría orgulloso de él.


End file.
